Devon Amy O'Hare: Slytherin Extraordinaire
by Youdon'tfoolme
Summary: Know Devon O'Hare? Well, get to meet the Slytherin with such an attitude you've got to be careful!  High rating due to violence and swearing.


/Welcome to meh fic. Inbox if needed, otherwise enjoy C:

Devon looked quite sweet and content as she slept. Sleeping was probably one of the few times she didn't wear her scowl and actually looked innocent and vulnerable. It was lucky that Devon wasn't having one of her nightmares that would make her toss and turn throughout the night until she woke up just as tired as she went to sleep. She was curled up under her silky green sheets, messy blondde hair surrounding her as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep when she was disturbed by a rapping noise.

"Piss off," Devon groaned, lazily flopping onto her stomach with her face in the pillow. Her mind hadn't woken up and for all she knew, she was currently in her bed at Hogwarts.

"Miss Devon, Master Eli says you is to wake," A timid voice called out from behind the door.

At that, Devon shot up. Hair covered her face and her cream night shirt was ruffled up, leaving half her back bare before it fell back down. She still took a minute to wake up as she pushed her hair out of her way and got herself comfortable. "Erm," she said, thinking aloud. "I'll be down in five, Lula. I'm just going to change."

"Yes miss," Devon could almost hear Lula, her family's house elf curtsey from outside before she left, small pattering sounds telling Devon she was alone.

Glancing out her bedroom window, Devon sighed. It was still dark outside. She wasn't sure what time it was and didn't really want to know since she'd just rather sleep. Groaning to herself, the blonde got out from the warmth of her sheets to get ready.

It was a short while later before Devon was washed and dressed in a green, long sleeved blouse and jeans. Her hair fell around her face neatly now, but she wore no make-up - she'd been blessed with good looks so make-up was useless. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she headed to the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs, the tall figure that stood at the bottom turned his head casually. Eli O'Hare had the air of a proud, rich man who got what he wanted and wanted everything. He pushed a hand through his short, dark hair as he glanced up at her.

What time do you call this?" Eli's lips thinned into a narrow line, just like Devon's when she got into one of her angry moods.

Looking down, the picture of a petrified and naive girl that Eli made her, Devon gulped. "Sorry father," she muttered, staring down at her black heels.

"Come along girl," he ushered, waving his hand in his demanding way. He didn't wait for Devon to follow as he stalked of to the other room. The other room that she followed her father into was the massive drawing room of the house. There was a fire flickering in the large fireplace facing them on their entry. Maria, Devon's mother, stood up from her chair as they entered, and smiled at them. Maria was a pretty and kind woman, who simply was an older version of Devon with looks. Except for the eyes, Devon had inherited her father's eyes. Devon watched as her parents took each other's hand - something she wanted to instinctively stop - and headed to stop in front of the fireplace.

"Where are we going?" Devon frowned as Eli picked up the bag from on top of the fireplace. She didn't understand why they were using the flu network, or even going out so early.

"Malfoy mansion, go," he commanded, pushing the bag in front of her face. It was like a bucket of cold water had dropped down her back then. She wondered if it was some sort of Deatheater meeting or just a conversation. Neither was good. The last time Lucius and Eli talked there were hints of arranging a marriage between her and Draco to link their pureblood families. She almost shuddered at the memory. Devon never liked being told what to do, forced into stuff and definitely didn't like Draco. "Hurry!" He ordered, bringing her back to reality. She hesitated, grabbing a pinch of powder before she went to the fire.

Moments later, Devon stumbled out into the Malfoy manor. She coughed a bit. Though she should know better, travelling by flu powder always made her feel weird and she always ended up doing it wrong. Wiping her eyes, she stood tall to find herself face to face with a smirking blonde. Arms crossed over his chest, Draco gave her a once over. Devon knew what he was doing. He knew that would infuriate her - it wasn't his place to do such a thing in her opinion.

"Anyone teach you _not_ to breathe whilst using flu powder?" Draco snorted, the smirk growing more pronounced.

"I guess Snape taught you how to look after your hair?" Devon replied as she pursed her lips. She added a tut and shake of her head for emphasis. Before Draco could speak - and he was about to, as he opened his mouth- Eli and Maria joined them, looking as perfect as before. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Hare." He bowed slightly, before taking Maria's hand and kissing it. Devon's lips thinned. She loved her mother and never wanted slime like her father or Draco near her. "Please, follow me." Draco's lips curled up again as he glanced at Devon for a second to see her annoyed expression.

*

Awkward. That was the only word to describe the rest of the morning. Eli went of to talk to Lucius. Devon was left with the forever lemon sucking Narcissa and Draco. At least she had her mother, Devon thought. They kept catching each other's glances which relaxed Devon. Throughout all this mess, even having an abusive Deatheater for a father, she'd managed it thanks to her and a certain Gryffindor. She blushed, staring at her hands when she thought of Jasper Lupin. Her Jasper. His name was perfect, even to her mind's voice.

"So," Draco began, after what felt like ages into the quietness that engulfed the four of them. He leant forward, cocking a blonde eyebrow at Devon as he smirked. Devon mirrored the smirk, knowing he was going to try get one over on her, in front of her mother. She didn't know why, but the two Slytherins had never gotten on and always tried to score points against each other. Maybe they were just too alike. "You and Lupin?"

A hiss left Devon's lips at his words. It took all of her control not to leap over the coffee table and wrap her hands tightly around his neck. He _knew_ she had an anger problem and that just only made him more entertained from the glimmer she saw in his eyes. She concentrated on breathing through her teeth and fixed her grey eyes on his. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your boyfriend," Draco answered with a roll of his eyes as he sat back, obviously enjoying himself. Devon could feel her mother and Narcissa's quizzical eyes on her. Devon did her best to keep her cool, reminding herself that this could be worst. At that thought, her eyes instinctively fell to her covered arm.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she objected sternly, almost growling. He couldn't give her away like this, not in front of her parents. It'd be the death of her.

"And you best not have," a formal, easily terrifying voice answered from behind her. Devon's eyes widened in panic and Draco noticed, a confused look crossing his face before they fell on Eli and Lucius as they walked into the room.

"I was just joking, sir," Draco lied coolly, standing up and dipping his head in their direction. Devon would have to mull that over later, she decided. "My apologies."

The silent seconds seemed tense as they passed slowly. Devon turned to look at her father whose grey eyes were narrowed on her. She gulped, as if what he would do next determined everything. He nodded firmly then and relief washed over her. Even though, knowing her father, this wasn't over and she hadn't heard the last.

"Come along," Eli ordered them both. Immediately they responded by getting out of their seats and walking to his side. Devon mentally kicked herself, hating the fact she followed her father's orders so obediently. He was just so fearful and threatening, even when he did nothing but speak.

As Devon stepped out of the fireplace, back into her hose, she found Lula looking back at her through her big, wide orb like eyes. Devon waved her hand as she moved away from the house elf. It was strange that Devon felt a tinge of guilt whenever she thought of Lula and her tatty clothes. It didn't help that Lula always seemed only to happy to listen to her angry ranting and kept the secrets she heard- well even Devon had to vent and confide in someone at times. Just then, her parents walked in. Devon turned to catch Eli's stern look as he took the sight of his daughter in. In one quick flash, an obvious skill he learnt from his time as a practiced Deatheater, Eli pushed Devon against the wall. He was close, face to face with her as he glared, a manic look to his eyes.

"If you are dating that Tyler," he almost spat every word, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly. At his words, however, Devon wanted to roll her eyes. Tyler Weasley was Devon's best friend. His family, relatives of Arthur Weasley, were Slytherins and for most of Devon's life they were like siblings. They had been forced to stay apart for a while before Devon began at Hogwarts when it was revealed Eli was a Deatheater. She had been glad to go to Hogwarts then, Tyler was there and she could finally be happy away from her father. The time just before starting Hogwarts, when she was alone and her father was it his worst didn't bare thinking about.

"I'm not!" Devon argued. She was doing her best to be her Slytherin self, but her confidence seemed to evaporate around her father. He made her feel small, stupid and worthless, even with just words.

You do not speak to your father like that, O'Hare!" He growled, losing his temper, he struck his hand across her face. She could already feel her cheek stinging angrily as her eyes became wet. "You are embarrassing." He said before storming off, out the room. Devon stood frozen to the spot, looking at the space where Eli had been standing in front of her.

"Dear," her Mother murmured, rushing to Devon's side. She whipped her wand out and whispered a spell at her daughter's cheek to cool it. Devon tried to force a smile, not wanting to worry her- especially since she had it just as bad as she did. She felt her Mother's touch as she checked her cheek and frowned, looking worried.

"It's okay," Devon's voice was nothing more than a whisper by now as she wiped at her teary eyes. She was angry at herself. Why did she have to be so weak and cry? She should be used to it by now, having had sixteen years of living with this. Least she would be back at Hogwarts, the school she pretended to hate, by this time next week.


End file.
